Doctor Discord (Discord X Reader 3)
by PureHope125
Summary: When you become sick with the blue flu, your dragonquus boyfriend comes to make you better. But, how will he do that...? (Warning: FLUFF! Cute and adorable fluff!)


**Ok, since a certain friend begged (threatened me) for this, I'm doing another Discord X Reader. That face means fluff!**

**Y/N = Your Name  
****F/C = Favourite Colour  
****F/F = Favourite Flower  
****S/F/C = Second Favourite Colour  
****F/S = Favourite Show (can't be MLP)  
****F/B = Favourite Book**

* * *

You sighed, walking round your room. Discord was going to visit you tomorrow since your mother had finally allowed you to stay at home on your own. You couldn't wait, six whole hours by yourself. Well, not quite, since you had your draconequus boyfriend with you.

You put on your F/C pajamas and jumped into your bed, curling up with your Discord plushie. When you woke up, you felt unwell. You went to feel your head but felt hot. That's when you noticed it, you had the blue flu! The same flu Discord got, your skin was also blue! You freaked out and screamed loudly, alerting your mother to enter your room.

'Y/N, are you alri….' Your mother looked at you with so much shock. 'Y/N, you're blue….'

You gave her an "Oh REALLY?" look before she walked over to you. 'Mum, I'll be fine….'

'Are you sure…?' You mother asked, placing her hand on your forehead.

'Yes….'

'Ok, get well soon….' She replied, leaving your room and giving you peace and quiet. You yawned and fell back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, you heard the familiar footsteps of your boyfriend climbing up to stairs. Why he didn't just teleport into your room or fly up the stairs was anyone's guess. You tried getting up but it was no good. The sickness was bad so you just fell back on your bed. Your bedroom door opened to reveal Discord, holding a bouquet of F/F.

'How's my cotton…' He stopped talking when he saw your problem, you blushed. But that didn't help because it turned your cheeks purple. Discord bursted into laughter. 'Oh my me! You look like a smurf!' He chuckled, floating over to your bed. He sat on top of your lap, causing you to smile.

'I know, I just woke up like this….' You explained, allowing Discord to move a bit to close to your face. Removing your personal space. 'Why are you so close to me…?' You asked, Discord giggled and picked you up like a bride. 'What are you doing?' You said, couldn't keep your smile hidden.

'I don't think your sickness couldn't keep us from being together. For, I will be your doctor!' He chuckled, wrapping you up in your S/F/C blanket and carried you downstairs to your living room.

Once you were down there, he placed you gently on your sofa as he slammed himself face first down. You went into complete laughter as he looked at you evilly.

'Be careful, I might just leave you for Fluttershy….' He teased, pinching your cheek.

'You wouldn't dare….' You hissed, grabbing his beard and slamming your lips together. Discord let it last for a minute before he broke it.

'Of course I wouldn't, I love you too much for that! I was just teasing!' He chuckled, hugging you tight.

'Yeah…. But Discord, I can't tell! You're too unpredictable!' You frown, grabbing the remote by your chair and turned the tv on.

'What ya doing?' Discord asked, giving you a look.

'I just want to watch a bit of telly with you….' You giggled, placing the remote down to find F/S was on. 'Do you mind..?'

'Not at all, whatever makes my Y/N happy.' He cooed, wrapping his lion paw round you.

A whole hour went by and you realized that you were hungry. You looked at Discord who was fast asleep, either because he found F/S too boring for him or he felt so cozy with you.

'Discord…?' You ask, just as you realized MLP was on. You changed the channel and the episode was "Three's a crowd". You blushed at the irony of the moment since you had the blue flu like Discord. You watched the episode as you quietly giggled to yourself as it dragged on, with Discord making you happy. The episode ended as the television turned off suddenly, Discord was sitting up looking at you.

'That's enough of the ironic channel…' Discord then chuckled at his own joke before getting up. He smiled at you as he went into the kitchen. 'Now, what do you want…?' he asked.

'I just want some candy please….' You smiled, Discord then gave you a look, the look of joy.

'You need a story!' Discord chuckled, flying over to your bedroom. You waited as Discord came by with two handfuls of candy and F/B on his head. 'Here, this is your favourite book. Right Y/N?' You nodded shyly, suddenly feeling cold. You look to find the window by the sofa open, allowing some breeze to enter the house. Discord sat down next to you, pouring the candy into your lap.

'D-D-D-Discord….' You shivered, Discord looked at you concerned.

'Are you ok?' He asked, placing the book on his lap turning to face you.

'I'm cold….'

'That's easily fixed….'

'Can you get me another blanket….?' You asked Discord, but he suddenly wrapped his whole body round you. His warmth made you feel much better, you rested your head on his cheek as he cleared his throat.

'Chapter one…..'

Halfway though the story, you felt a bit too hot. Discord was warming you up too much. 'Discord…?' You asked, causing him to stop reading and look at you.

'Yes?'

'I'm a bit warm now…. Could you remove some of the….' Without giving you time to finish your sentence, he moved from you, upsetting you.

'What's wrong…?' Discord asked, petting your head.

'I want you to be my warmth, not the blanket….' You replied, removing the blanket from your body. Discord quickly went back to having his body wrap round you. His warmth caused you to fall asleep, he didn't want to finish the book now. He just wanted to be with you.

* * *

**Discord's POV**

I stared at her, Y/N was perfect for me. I loved how tiny she was that she fitted right in my circle wrap. Like the rice in sushi. Her soft skin resting on my fur is the greatest feeling to have. Not to mention how her breath sounds so sweet and quiet. I could never replace her…. Even if there's another Dragconquus out there, I'd prefer my cotton candy, Y/N.

I moved my Pegasus wing over her as I removed her blue flu. Yes, I did make her sick on purpose. But, I didn't mean it as a cruel way. I just wanted the perfect excuse to cuddle Y/N. I also opened the window in the living room when I left to get her favourite book, having the blue flu makes you get colder quicker. Trust me, I know….. I moved her head up with my tail as I kissed her passionately on the lips. That candy really did help, her lips now tasted super sweet.

Just as I was going to kiss her again, her mother walked in. Had it already been six hours already? I checked my invisible watch and turned out I fell asleep with Y/N about a hour after she fell asleep. Not wanting her mother to see me, I quickly teleported to her room and crawled in her bed. And waited.

* * *

**Your POV**

'Y/N, I'm home!' It was my mother, I looked up to find Discord missing and F/B in my arms. The candy was missing and the televison was blaring. 'Y/N, are you better?' She asked me, I looked at my arms to find them back to my normal skin colour.

'I guess so….' I sighed, smiling as my mother kissed my forehead. I liked her kisses, but I preferred Discord's.

'Well, just head in your room and rest. In case it comes back….' My mother told me, I rolled my eyes and did as she commanded.

Once I made it to my room, I heard snoring from my bed. My eyes widened as I removed the covers to find Discord fast asleep in my bed. Happy, I jumped into bed. Somehow, Discord didn't wake up. I saw he had open arms, so I crawled towards them allowed him to hold me in an embrace.

'Thank you Discord…..' I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. 'I love you….'

I could hear Discord chuckle quietly as he petted my hair. 'I love you too, cotton candy….'

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! ^-^**

**First time using a POV of a character in something like this! Did you like it?**


End file.
